In Love With A Killer
by HereComesTheInsaneRomantic
Summary: They were different in every possible way... Jeff the KillerxOC M for lang and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, I know. I had to redo this story because I had to make some changes. So this Jeff x OC story is back and betta than eva! Meh...I'm not mental, I'm passionate (shout out to Jordan and Jada!) So, yeah. Um...I changed my OC's name, too. And basically the whole plot...actually I didn't have a plot in the first place.**

**Oh! I forgot to tell you about my OC! Her name is Fawne, she has long straight blond hair (about to her waist), and she has blue eyes, and she's kind of the "popular girl" stereotype. So, yeah. I love all of the JeffxOC stories that I read, but a lot of them were dark, gloomy, and depressing OCs. I still loved them, but I thought "Why not shake things up?" Ya get meh? Good. I'm toying with the idea of a JeffxJane story. I love that pairing, even if they hate each other. But the world can always use some more lemons, so why not? Probably every CreepypastaxOC or CreepypastaxCreepypasta story will have some good old fashioned lemons! Yeah-yuh! ONWARD, BROTHERS/SISTERS!**

_**Prologue**_

They were different in every way possible. She was a blond-haired, blue-eyed teenager with a good life and a promising future, and he was a killer. He was a maniac, she was gentle. But who were they to decide who they fell in love with? They had no control over the inevitable. She had always grown up around the legends of Slender Woods, and all of the Creepypasta characters, living right next to it, but like everyone else she had eventually outgrown it, passed it off as a story to keep teenagers away from the woods at night. Of course, like everyone else, she decided to explore the woods anyway. It all started on her fifteenth birthday...

"So you're really going to do it?" questioned Skye. They were at her birthday party, the girls had sprawled out on the large plush floor, gossiping about mostly pointless stuff. _Mostly _being the key word. Fawne, her best friend Skye and Skye's boyfriend Deakon had planned to sneak out of the house, and sneak into Slender Woods that night, despite their parents' many warnings against it. Strange murders, unsolved abductions. Fawne had always been the most fearless of the close-knit group, always the one nobody messed with, despite her China doll appearance.

"Of course I am. Please, it's not like the Slender Man _actually _exists," replied Fawne, rolling her cerulean eyes and tossing her silky hair. "I can handle him, though, even if he _is _out there. I mean, come on. A super tall guy with no face and a few measly tentacles? I could totally kick his bony butt, anytime, anywhere."

"I guess..." shrugged Skye, her soft brown ringlets swishing slightly. She widened her forest green eyes and pointed to the window frantically. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! IT'STHESLENDERMANHE'SGONNACOMEGETUSANDKILLUSWITHHI STENTACLES!" she yelled. Fawne turned her heart-shaped face to the window Skye was pointing at. She giggled when she saw that Skye was just tricking her.

"Ya almost had me there, Skye," she said. "But not really. A guy with tentacles? Pfft, so not scary. It'll be fine." _I'm not afraid...to take a stand..._ Skye's phone started ringing the ringtone she had picked for her boyfriend. She raised it to her ear, then hung upside down from the floral-clad bed.

"_Do we need any last minute supplies?" _asked Deakon on the other line.

"Nah, I don't think so. Fawne, we need anything? No? She said no."

_"I've got three flashlights, three extra packs of battery, two tasers, and two small hunting knives. I still can't believe you guys talked me into this. Remember how scared I got when we started ghost-hunting in fourth grade?"_

"Oh, please," scoffed Fawne, taking the phone from Skye. "Spare us the theatrics. We'll see you outside my house at three AM, 'kay? Get it, got it, good." she hung up on Deakon, then started towards the bedroom door to shut off the lights. She stopped and yawned on her way back, pulled the floral wuilt over her, and shut her eyes.

"Hey, Fawne?" said Skye quietly from the floor.

"Mmm?"

"Are we really gonna do this?" Fawne turned over to face Skye and shrugged, at least the best she could from her sideways position.

"Yep. And if you chicken out, you won't see another ray of sunshine. I refuse to do this alone. You, me, and Deakon are all going to Slender Woods. No biggie, right?"

"Right. See ya in a few hours, I guess." answered Skye.

**Short, I know, but it's only the prologue. Expect a longer chapter and also, special treat, JeffPOV hopefully tonight or tomorrow.**

**Dueces,**

**L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. What's up? Are y'all as stuffed as I am? Phew...Thanksgiving Dinner...did you watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade? It was really cool. I like the Finn and Jake float. That might have been the McDonald's Parade, but whatever, still awesome. Well, I guess it's time for chapter two. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_Tap. Tap! TAP! _Fawne and Skye both jolted up, their eyes darting to the window. Fawne rubbed said blue orbs, yawning.

"It's probably Deakon," she said, padding over to the window to open it. "Yup, it's Deakon." she motioned for him to wait for a second, recieving a frustrated stomp in reply. "Alrighty, Skye, hurry up. Yer boyfriend's getting all diva on me again."

Skye rolled her glittering forest colored eyes and got up from her position on the floor. "Oh, yeah, we forgot. That's _your _job, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically. She got out her black backpack, pulling out her clothes that were identical to Fawne's. Black leggings, black combat boots, a black turtleneck, and a black beanie. The teens fastened flashlights to their belts, along with hunting knives they "borrowed" from Fawne's grandfather, and ropes from the box marked 'Camping' in the basement. They quietly climbed out the window, slid down the roof, then climbed down the strong vines twirling their way up the walls. When they hit the ground, Fawne smiled at Deakon.

"Miss us much?" she said cockily.

"Not at all," he said with an eyeroll, taking off down the driveway.

"Yes you did! Don't lie, oh forget it," said Fawne, following him with Skye not far behind. Fawne turned around and started to jog backward. "This is going to be epic. I hope Deakon brought the camcorder. Maybe we'll get some CreepyPasta on video, ya think?"

"I hope so. Fawne, maybe we should go back. This might be a bad idea," said Skye uneasily, glancing around. The trio was almost to Slender Woods. A minute or so and they would be there.

"Are you kidding me? No way! We'll be _fine. _We've got a knife. Well, six actually," came the lighthearted reply.

"Well, yeah, but so does Jeff, remember...?" Skye pointed out. She opened her glossed lips to say more, but quickly shut it. She didn't want to scare herself by thinking about it more. She stopped and looked to her right where Fawne was standing, looking up at the gigantic trees towering over them, mimicking Deakon. The brown-haired boy glanced at her and made eye contact, making her heart flutter. She had been dating Deakon for a month now, but had a huge crush on him for a year. The two girls and boy had been friends since the first day of nursery school, and the girls' parents had been friends before that. Deakon had met them by throwing mudballs at their hair.

"Ready for this?" said Deakon, jolting her out of her train of thought. "We can always turn back if you want."

"Pfft, you're only saying that because you're too chicken," piped up Fawne. She took out her bunny-clad iPhone and turned the _Mission Impossible _theme song on. "Fine, I'll go first. Yolo!" she whisper-yelled, charging into the dense forest. Deakon and Skye stole a worried-yet-amused glance at each other, then quickly followed before they could get lost. As they did, Deakon took out a small silver camcorder and turned it on, narrating as they ran.

"Here we are in Slender Woods, yes folks, _that _Slender Woods, and we intend on catching some rare-to-impossible to find footage of Slenderman, and hopefully get into the CreepyPasta Mansion. And on top of that, we intend to live to tell about it," he said in a phony newscaster's voice, then held the camera up in front of Skye's face, causing her to stop. "Tell me Miss Skye, how do you feel about Mission CreepyPasta?"

Skye giggled, her brown hair swishing in the chilly breeze. "I honestly don't know Mr. Deakon. Of course, I hope to catch some footage, but I also want to return home in one piece tonight. My friend Miss Fawne can probably give you a more...ah...complete answer."

Deakon turned the camera back to his smirking face. "Well, folks, there ya have it. These two ambicious and optimistic teenagers hope to catch Slenderman on camera, go into the CreepyPasta Mansion, and live to tell about it!" he jogged ahead a bit to catch up to Fawne. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze on the spot. Fawne's phone stopped playing the theme song and started playing an odd static. The trio was now back to back to back, in a small circle. They spun their heads around, trying to locate the tall man. Deakon lowered his voice to a whisper. "You all know what that means ladies and gentlemen. We are in the presence of _the _Slender Man. And, yes, ladies and gentlemen-" he was cut off when a long black tentacle snaked around his neck, causing him to gag and claw at it, trying to access oxygen, but with no success.

_"Deakon!" _screeched Skye, running toward him in hopes of freeing him from the tall thin monster. She, too, was stopped though, as another tentacle snaked around her waist and neck, causing her to do the same as her boyfriend. Or, late boyfriend, as she noticed him lying on the ground to her right, causing an increase in her struggle. _I have to get to him! _she thought as her vision began to fade. Soon after that her eyes closed and her struggle ceased, her body going limp. Slenderman dropped her on the ground next to the apparently dead Deakon.

"You monster!" yelled Fawne. She watched the entire three minute long exchange with her eyes wide and her feet frozen to the forest floor. She thought about charging at Slenderman, hoping to rid the world of him forever, no matter how cool he was. An odd sense of satisfaction sent shivers up her spine as a vision of his tall body lying on the ground, surrounded by his blood entered her mind. But she had enough time to think. _What would Skye do...what would Skye do...what would Skye do? _she interrogated herself. The only thing she could think was to run. As fast, hard, and as long as she could. Just _run._

So she did. She ran into the deep, dark forest, Slenderman right behind her. But he didn't run; he just teleported to wherever he wanted to go. So she pushed on. _I'm not complaining to Coach Drate now. I am regretting eating all the junk food before I went to sleep last night though..._

She ran so hard, she didn't notice where she was going. She pounded up the steps to the dilapidated mansion, hoping to get someone to help her from the man that had murdered her friends. She rushed inside, almost tripping on a step, but something quickly caught her before she fell. _Oh no, _she thought as a black tentacle wrapped around her waist and brought her up into the air to face him. She closed her eyes at first, afraid to see what was in front her. She opened them, though, wanting to be brave. Brave for her friends. She opened her ocean blue eyes, which widened as she stared at the pale, blank face before her. It inched closer to her, and she could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest. That was the last thing she remebered before blacking out, thinking _I am going to die. I'll see you soon, Skye. You, too, Deakon._

**I know it's short, but it seems that every time I get to the second or third chapter of a story, I get writer's block and write really really short chapters. Oh well. I'll try to get some more chapters on here soon. And shout out to JasmineCrevan for following! And favoriting! I checked out your stories and they're really good! Thank you! HERE HAVE A COOKIEEEEEEEE! (::) OR MORE!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Some of those can go to everybody who read my story, I love you too. ;-)**

**YOLO!**

**L**


End file.
